Deny
by opheliarose
Summary: What happened between the time that Satine told Christian she was leaving him for the Duke and him running to the Moulin Rouge?


__

Tell me the truth!

The truth?…The truth is, I **am** the Hindu Courtesan, and I **choose** the Maharaja. That's how the story really ends.

__

That's how the story really ends…that's how the story really ends…

Christian covered his ears with his hands, as if that could block out the sound of Satine's voice echoing in his mind. He'd waited all night for her, wondering what was keeping her, and when she'd finally shown this morning…he shook his head, eyes squeezed shut, willing this all to be some horrible nightmare.

__

I'm staying with the Duke…He offered me everything…I must never see you again.

Christian moaned, his voice sounding foreign and torn to his own ears, and wrapped his arms around his shaking body as he paced the length of his room. This couldn't be right. Satine would never choose the Duke over him. She couldn't stand him. There must be something…but he couldn't think what.

__

What if she never loved you? a nagging voice whispered in his mind. _What if she was just playing you like a fool, the same way you thought she was with the Duke?_

He shook his head, trying to ignore the voice, but a chill ran through his body as he imagined _his_ darling Satine with the Duke…his eyes on her face, his hand upon her hand…perhaps it had never been an act. Perhaps the only act had been the love she supposedly felt for him. Christian gasped at the pain that struck him in his heart at this idea. Jealous rage quickly followed, blinding him with a fury like nothing he'd ever felt. It overtook him so quickly that he sat down abruptly on his bed and dragged in huge gulps of air. He buried his head in his hands and willed himself to relax. He was overreacting. There was no possibly way Satine could love the Duke. There just had to be something else…

But he couldn't think what it could possibly be, and as his mind raced, his body shivering with torment, he began to whisper.

__

Today I woke up and you were gone 

The whole day wondering what I did wrong 

It's like I'm falling from a mountaintop 

My heart keeps pounding and it won't stop 

Can you see this hell I'm living 

I'm not giving up 

Christian picked his head up, his voice growing stronger with each word, until he was singing from the depths of his soul, his voice laced with the pain he felt.

__

Will you crawl to me 

Will you fall with me 

I'll never crawl to you 

I've done it all for you 

Well don't deny 

The hand that feeds you needs you 

Oh god I'd die to try to 

Finally please you 

There goes a piece of me 

Will I cease to be 

I've never lied to you 

Fought bled and died for you 

Well don't deny 

The hand that takes you breaks you 

Oh god I'd die to try to 

Finally please you 

He stood up, his body shaking again, his face twisted with the emotions that surged through his veins. His only thought was to find her, to talk to her, to make her understand, to make _him_ understand…

__

There she goes and I'm on the ground, I'm on the ground, I'm on the…there she goes and I'm on the ground, I'm on the ground, I'm on the…there she goes and I'm on the ground, I'm on the ground, I'm on the…there she goes and I'm on the ground, I'm on the ground, I'm on the…

Christian turned suddenly and rushed through his still open door, singing as he hurried down the steps. _Must see her_, was all he could think…

Well don't deny 

The hand that feeds you needs you 

Oh god I'd die to try to 

Finally please you 

Will you crawl to me 

Will you fall with me 

I've never crawled to you 

I've done it all for you…

His words ended abruptly as he stopped in the street in front of the Moulin Rouge. He stared up at the building, his heart pounding madly.

__

"Satine!! Satine!" Christian screamed, uncaring of the cold rain pouring down, soaking his clothes, or the other people in the street. He'd have stood there all night, he knew, but two men came out of nowhere and pulled him away, and he struggled against them, glancing back over his shoulder. _"Satine!"_ he cried once more, and then one of the men hit him. He ceased his struggles, shocked, as they tossed him on the ground. He looked around, dazed, and then dropped his head in defeat.

---------------

[lyrics:

Roxanne-Sting [The Police]/Ewan McGregor, Jacek Koman, Jose Feliciano

Deny-Default]


End file.
